Many conventional semiconductors are mounted in packages such as Quad Flat Packs (QFPs) and Pin Ball Gate Arrays (PBGAs) in which the input and output terminals are arranged along the edge of the die. Arranging the terminals along the die edge may result in relatively long wirings on silicon to supply power and ground to the center of the die. These long wirings generally have a relatively high resistance leading to unacceptable IR voltage drops.